dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arciela V Adoulin (DKingKais)
"A beautiful princess from a distant land who wishes to see her land prosper, and acts on her own to see that dream through." Arciela V. Adoulin is a Hume, and the princess of the nation of Adoulin. She is a representative of Final Fantasy XI. In the original work, she ventures forth to the wilds of the continent of Ulbuka to seek adventure. She wields the heirloom blade of the Adoulinian royal line, Otharsyne. Despite the royal house no longer having full control of the city, she is still revered and loved by her people. In the Seekers of Adoulin expansion, she and the Adventurer pioneer into the wilds of the continent and become wrapped up in a prophecy of an ancient being attempting to return to power and dominate the land. Arciela acts as a Warrior of Cosmos in the conflict. During one of the cycles, she faced off against Kain Highwind, and used her magic to break him of his brainwashing. By doing so, she leaves herself vulnerable to a strike by Ultimecia from behind. As she fades from the conflict, she passes on her light to Kain, making him a Warrior of Cosmos. Attire Arciela's default outfit is idetical to her main outfit as seen in Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin. She wears an embroidered red bustier, black leggings, and a navy blue skirt. On her left hip is the blade, Otharsyne, and on her arms she has brown gloves that are attached to pink sleeves that go all the way up to her upper arm. She also has a white fur bonnet that holds her hair in place. In EX mode, the bonnet goes away and she glows with bright light that shifts between white and black Her first alternate outfit, Geomancer's Tunic, is based on the armor of the Geomancer class, which was acquired in the expansion which Arciela is associated with. It is an embroidered, baggy, white tunic, including a wide-brimmed orange hat. In her EX mode, the outfit changes to the Azimuth armor set, which is reminiscent of the classic Geomancer attire in previous games. Her second alternate outfit, Founder, is based on the Founder's Plate set worn by her ancestor, August Adoulin. It consists of an indigo plate armor set and crown. The armor is accented with gold around the waist and has black lining underneath it. In her EX mode, she gains a set of golden wings, similar to the Ascension state that August utilized in combat. Her manikin, Pioneer of Antiquity, is bronze. Battle In battle, Arciela is a Bellatrix, utilizing acrobatic maneuvers and magic at mid range. Her attacks have a bit of a slower animation to go through, but they chain together to keep opponents locked with a string of debuffs. Several of her HP Attacks involve her calling on her allies who aid her in conflict. Her attacks have a bit of a range, and she has very little way to attack from a distance, relying on being closer to begin her chain. Brave Attacks Equipment Arciela can equip Swords, Great Swords, Daggers, Rods, Bells, Hats, Chestplates, Robes, Light Armor, Clothes, Hairpins, Bangles, and Bracers Trade Accessory |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 50%;"| Allusions *Each of the weapons listed are notable swords from Final Fantasy XI. **Claidheamh Soluis and Buramenk'ah are two of the swords available from content within the Adoulin areas. **Murgleis is the mythic sword that is signature to Red Mages, which is the class associated with Arciela's choice of magic. *The Trust magic system in Final Fantasy XI involves calling NPCs to fight alongside the player. Each one of the allies that Arciela calls are capable of being summoned by Trust Magic summoning within the game. *Sinister Reign is the name of a special battle that pits the player against characters from the Seekers of Adoulin storyline. Arciela is a possible enemy in two different waves. During the second, she is capable of summoning the Naakuals to aid her in battle. **Founder's Light is named for when Otharsyne illuminates the path to Sajj'aka's lair. *Bayld is one of the currency found in Adoulin, with High-Purity Bayld being used for stronger items and upgrades. |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 50%;"| |} |} |}